Janna Ordonia
Janna Ordonia is a student of Echo Creek Academy, and one of best friends of Star Butterfly. In an instant, she is appointed to rethink her effort to maintain magic, and other abilities to end the crisis. She is portrayed as mischievous, usually at the expensive ideas of Marco Diaz. Janna is already in love with Tom Lucitor, hoping to unite into the intergalactic expanse, and significantly join with Star and Marco to retell various events which predicted to the galaxies according to Omnitraxus Prime. As a member of the Celestial Federation, Janna Ordonia become oddity to exterminate all enemies around the interdimensional world. Appearance Janna Ordonia is one of the students of the Echo Creek Academy. In her appearance, She has short dark-blue hair, and brown eyes. Janna usually wearing an olive green shirt, a turquoise jacket, a yellow skirt, a dark-brown boots and an olive green beanie hat. Biography In Service with Star Butterfly After the events of the battle of Hosnian Prime, Janna Ordonia is one of the students of Echo Creek Academy, alongside Jackie-Lynn Thomas, and other allies. She is shown to be a mischievous act to Star Butterfly, until her effort has been made; Janna has revealed a new hope to defend the universe and the Kingdom of Mewni from the forces of evil. Janna greeted to Riku and Ventus of the Celestial Federation, until the latter entered the service as an oddity. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz bid farewell to the students of the Echo Creek, and lift upwards into space. At the meeting on the war room, Janna made a correct choice: Will she and her allies in efforts to eliminate Judge Claude Frollo's scheme? Or is there a reason that the darkness will destroy much of the beings of the Universe? Janna has already correct to Aqua, revealing that her allies to end Maleficent and Frollo's scheme. Riku speaks to Janna Ordonia regarding the fate of Mewni, and the galaxy is in her hands, until she discovered Tom Lucitor negotiating with Shriv Suurgav, one of the members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. When her efforts complete, Janna welcomes Tom to reveal a call of duty to see the cosmos remained unscathed all over the world. Over the time of summer, Janna Ordonia participate as an Oddity to assist Sora and Aqua to reveal a method of the attack on Dark Universal Empire's fleet storming at Tarsonis, where Sarah Kerrigan attempt to defeat the rest of Stormtroopers and Decepticon Troops. As the battle starts, Janna, Marco, Star, and Tom explore Tarsonis to defeat the Imperial platoon in the battlefield, Sadly, they're too late to respond, until Kerrigan become Queen of Blades. Only Star Butterfly and Janna Ordonia to put an end to the war on Tarsonis, and defeated the Queen of Blades of the Zerg sovereignty. After the war, Janna continues her job to launch aggressive attacks on Dark Universal Empire's fleet, and leads to the second battle of Jedha, where the Guardians of the Whills to defeat the Nobodies, and Widowmaker. Diana Cavendish sends Janna to protect the innocent of Jedha City, whilst Star Butterfly aided with Rebel Soldiers to combat the imperial Stormtroopers which haunt the battlefield. Continuous Battles Although Janna did not participate to the Second Battle of Tokyo-3, she instead assist Star Butterfly to combat the rest of the Imperial Stormtroopers, and save the people encircle around it. Janna stationed at Interstellar Freedom, to contact Sucy Manbavaran and Lotte Jansson who also stayed in the flagship, to see the unidentified Angel which attacked the city. Finally, at the pyrrhic victory, Janna and her friends celebrated the victory, and the Angel was destroyed, which made a new hope to be fulfilled. Janna Ordonia and Tom Lucitor are now allies to the Celestial Federation, and the rest of the heroes which all awaits them. At the mission briefing room, Janna alongside Star Butterfly made a decision to Zephyr Shields, with the next goal to defeat the Imperial forces and Orson Krennic. As the time is right, Janna negotiates to her partner Jackie Lynn Thomas, regarding the Death Star plans hidden in one of defense rooms, Janna must be cautious to Star Butterfly, and set to defeat both Director Krennic, and Xemnas. During the battle of D'Qar, Janna Ordonia participate the battle, with Tom Lucitor and Marco Diaz to repel Stormtrooper platoon, whilst Barnabas Collins desperately trying to repel Orson Krennic's force field. Suddenly, an evil Magical-Technological girl, Marilyn Krennic attacks Janna in her quest to retrieve the Death Star plans, but Tom defends Janna from magical ability, and defeated Marilyn. With the Death Star plans retrieved, the battle of D'Qar result in victory, and Orson Krennic pay the price as the rebels stole the plans, and Barnabas Collins is injured, The Journalist and the Artilleryman sends him to the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer to make full recovery. Meanwhile, Jackie Lynn Thomas entered the Star Destroyer, and greeted Janna, Tom, Star, and Marco regarding the retrieval of the Death Star plans from the Galactic Empire, and the liberation of D'Qar by the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Jackie's decision is completed, and Janna Ordonia and her partner, Tom Lucitor return to the mission briefing room, to make any further missions across the galaxy. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Students Category:Humans